Recuerdos que llevo en la piel
by lobita-uchiha
Summary: Sasuke recuerda, momentos antes de casarse, como conocio a Sakura y algunos de los momentos mas felices junto a ella. Ya se! pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad! Es un fic romanticon con nuestro querido Sasuke dulce y empalagoso. Besos.


**Olaaaa! jajaja apareci de nuevoo! jaja Me tome unas pequeñas largas vacaciones, y mi inspiracion tambien se fue conmigo, pero estoy devuelta! jaja Esta vez traigo mi primer one-shot! jaja Que esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga que la adoro mucho mucho! Y que debido a ella hice este mini-fic! Espero que les guste mucho! Es algo empalagoso y romanticon para las chicas que les gusta soñar con su "principe azul" y para que los chicos aprendan a tratar a una chica muajajaja! Ahhh, sasuke se sale bastante de su personalidad comun pero es que para poder hacer el fic romanticon lo tuve que volver un poco dulce! jajaja! aunque yo pienso que le queda re bien! Buenoo no los detengo con mis payasadas! Espero que les guste el ficc! Los quieroo!**

**RECUERDOS QUE LLEVO EN LA PIEL**

Me encontraba parado frente al espejo de la habitación que había en el lugar que habíamos rentado mi prometida y yo para casarnos. Estaba nervioso. No porque me fuera a casar o porque podría existir la opción de que a mi prometida se le ocurriera dejarme plantado frente al juez y el resto de los familiares, sino porque no podía creer que hubiera encontrado la chica perfecta para mi.

Yo, que era arrogante, creído y decían que muy atractivo y que siempre había podido conquistar a la chica que quisiera o que me gustara, me había quedado sin aire la primera vez que la vi.

Recuerdo aquella tarde como si fuera ayer. Iba caminando por el parque con mi perro, cuando la vi. Ella estaba sentada en unos de los bancos de madera leyendo un libro. Varios mechones de su pelo ¿rosa?... Si, rosa, un color muy peculiar pero que a ella extrañamente le quedaba bien, caían desordenados por los costados de su rostro, y ella en un intento de quitárselos, se los llevó atrás de la oreja, pero estos, tan rebeldes, volvían a la posición de antes. No podía ver sus ojos ya que tenía la mirada hacia el libro. Seguí recorriéndola con la mirada. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo, que le quedaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla dejando ver claramente sus piernas torneadas de color cobrizo debido al sol, y unas alpargatas negras. Subí la mirada para, ahora sí, encontrarme con un par de ojos brillosos color jade que habían dejado por unos instantes de pasearse por las páginas del libro, y, ahora, miraban cómo las personas paseaban por el parque. Cuando salí de mi ensoñación, decidí acercarme a ella, total, no iba perder nada si no me hablaba. Me posicioné delante de ella, que había vuelto a centrarse en su libro, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que la luz y calidez del sol habían sido sustituidas por mi sombra. Levantó la cabeza para ver quién o qué le estaba tapando el sol, y se encontró conmigo. Dio un pequeño respingo, supongo que la había asustado. De cerca la pude observar mejor. Si de lejos me había parecido linda, ahora me parecía más que hermosa. Tenía facciones pequeñas pero sus ojos eran grandes, una nariz respingona y unos labios rosados que imploraban ser besados. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me habló.

-Disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo? –me preguntó. Su voz era suave y dulce, un poco aguda.

-Eh, este… yo…-¡maldición! ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? Nunca me había pasado con una mujer. Siempre había sido directo, mostrándome firme y seguro de mi mismo –Yo te quería preguntar la hora – (¡¿Qué? ¡¿La hora? ¡¿No se me podía ocurrir algo mejor que eso? ¡Dios! ¡Que me estaba pasando!)

-Discúlpame pero no tengo hora – y con esa simple respuesta volvió a fijar su vista en el libro.

Me quedé ahí parado como un estúpido, sin saber que decirle. Cada vez que le quería hablar, tartamudeaba y quedaba como un idiota, o sencillamente no sabía que responderle, así que, preferí decirle la verdad.

-Disculpa que te moleste de nuevo, pero la verdad, mi intención no era pedirte la hora, sino que, cuando te vi de lejos, me pareciste linda y quería saber cómo te llamabas –esperaba y cruzaba los dedos de que hubiera entendido algo de lo que le había dicho, aunque, como hable tan rápido ni yo sabía lo que dije.

-Sakura –me respondió. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no la había escuchado.

-¿Qué?

-Que me llamo Sakura Haruno, ¿y tú?

-Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto –y le tendí la mano para estrechar la de ella -¿puedo sentarme? –le pregunte señalando el banco. Ella asintió y me senté.

-Así que ¿estudias? –me preguntó sonriéndome.

-No, trabajo en una automotora ¿y tú?

-No, yo no trabajo en una automotora –me tomó el pelo-, yo estudio veterinaria. Estoy cursando mi último año.

-O sea que te gustan los animales.

-Sí, me encantan, sobre todo los perros.

-Entonces tengo que presentarte a alguien –con un silbido, Luka, mi golden, vino corriendo hasta donde me encontraba sentado –Luka, te presento a Sofía, Sofía, este es Luka. Ella podría ser tu futura veterinaria, así que trátala con respeto. –Sentía que recuperaba mi confianza-.

-Hola Luka, encantada –dijo riéndose. Me encantaba su sonrisa. Siempre que sonreía, se sonrojaba. La hacia ver tierna -¿cuántos años tiene?

-Dos años y medio, todavía es un cachorro insoportable.

-Es lindo.

-Si –dije viéndola embobado –y dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-24 ¿y tú?

-27.

Así continuamos toda la tarde, hablando mientras observábamos la puesta del sol.

Ese momento nunca lo podría olvidar, y ahora que me acuerdo, le tengo que dar las gracias y una ración extra de comida a Luka por insistir y ladrar tanto para que lo llevase a pasear. Si no fuera por él, no la habría conocido.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y, pidiendo permiso para pasar, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Naruto, y ahora el padrino de boda, entró, avisándome que tenía que ir al altar. Había llegado el momento. Por fin me iba a casar con la mujer que amo.

Cuando iba caminando hacia el altar, se me vino a la mente el momento en que le pedí que viviera conmigo. Nunca podría olvidar la expresión de sorpresa de su cara. No se lo esperaba, y yo tampoco. Las palabras se me habían salido de la boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

La había llevado a cenar a un restorán con vista al mar. Era una noche preciosa. No hacia frío, el oleaje estaba calmo y el cielo completamente estrellado. De haber sabido que la noche iba a estar así, con un aire romántico y especial, le habría pedido si quería casarse conmigo, pero tampoco tenía un anillo, por lo que luego de terminar la cena y empezar a comer el postre, le pregunté si le gustaría vivir conmigo. Ella, con la expresión de sorpresa y con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, me dijo que sí, abrazándome y diciéndome te amo.

Estuvimos más de ocho meses buscando una casa, hasta que la encontramos. Esta era de un tamaño mediano, de dos pisos, con un jardín grande, para que Luka pudiera correr a su antojo. Por dentro, tenía un living con chimenea. Este era lo suficientemente espacioso como para poner una estantería con libros o algo así. Hacia la izquierda, había otra puerta que daba a la cocina, también espaciosa. Esta, a su vez, daba a un pequeño fondo. En el living, había una escalera que daba a dos dormitorios y un baño. El primer dormitorio, era grande, por lo que habíamos decidido que allí dormiríamos nosotros. Este también tenía un balcón que daba para la calle. El segundo dormitorio, por el momento, lo utilizaríamos para poner las cajas de la mudanza, por lo menos hasta que tuviéramos hijos. El baño era de un tamaño mediano, con azulejos azules. Habíamos quedado muy contentos con la casa. Entre el papeleo de la casa y la mudanza habíamos tardado más de cinco meses. Le dije a Sakura que decorara la casa a su gusto.

De un momento a otro, este recuerdo fue reemplazado por otro: cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Habíamos salido a caminar, ya que a Sakura le gustaba. Le insistí en caminar hasta la playa. Ella me dijo que si, sin sospechar de la sorpresa que le esperaba. Mientras caminábamos, íbamos hablando sobre cosas triviales.

Llegamos a la playa cuando el sol se empezaba a esconder dejando lugar a la luna. La mezcla de colores en el cielo era hermosa. Una gama de anaranjados junto al azul hacían que la noche fuera más especial de lo que ya iba a ser, aunque Sakura no tuviera conocimiento sobre ello. Bajamos por las escaleras que daban a la arena y nos quitamos el calzado para más comodidad. Me posicioné detrás de ella y le vende los ojos. Ella me preguntó porqué hacía eso y le dije que era para que no viera la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Entrelacé mi mano con la de ella y la guié cerca de la orilla. Allí le quité la venda y ella me miró extrañada. Miré hacia la arena, y ella hizo lo mismo. Ahí se dio cuenta del porqué de tanto misterio. Un poco antes de que nosotros llegáramos a la playa, le había pedido a Naruto que escribiera algo por mí en la arena cerca del agua (y me sorprendió con lo bobo que es de que le quedara bien) y esparciera pétalos de rosa, ya que estas eran las flores favoritas de ella. La expresión de sorpresa de la cara de ella era para reírse. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y contenían las lágrimas que querían escaparse, logrando su cometido. Saltó colgándose de mi cuello, estampando sus labios contra los míos.

-Y bueno, ¿cuál es tu respuesta a esa pregunta? –le pregunté. Aunque no lo crean me encontraba nervioso. No estaba seguro de lo que me iba a responder, ya que quizás ella todavía no quería casarse conmigo. Fui un tonto al pensar eso.

-¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! – me dijo, todavía llorando -¡Te amo!

-Yo también te amo Saku.

Regresé de nuevo a la realidad cuando escuché la música de la marcha nupcial. De inmediato, dirigí mis ojos hacia la entrada, y la vi. Venía agarrada del brazo de su padre.

Se encontraba hermosa. El vestido blanco la hacía parecer un ángel, y eso es lo que era ella para mí. Mi propio ángel.

Al llegar a mi lado, mi suegro le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue a sentar al lado de su esposa. La ceremonia duró una hora, aproximadamente.

El juez pronunció: "puede besar a la novia", y, destapándole la cara, la besé. En ese momento no pensé en el pasado, aunque los recuerdos junto a ella nunca los iba a olvidar. Flashazos breves pasaron por mi mente en cuestión de segundos. Vislumbré a dos niños, un varón con el pelo y ojos de color negro y una niña con el pelo color rosa igual que su madre pero con ojos color negro como los míos, corriendo por el jardín de nuestra casa, y a mi esposa, con su panza de seis meses, llamándolos para merendar. Sí, eso es justo lo que quería. Tener por lo menos tres hijos con ella, aunque para eso todavía había tiempo, ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar mi matrimonio con ella.

Buenoo espero que les haya gustado! si es asi haganmelo saber con un reviews! jaja ya saben lo que dicen autora con muchos reviews es una autora felizzz! jaja otra cosita antes de que me vaya los que esperan el tercer cap de "Pasion x el baile" van a tener que esperar un poquitin mas peo, para no desilucionarlos, ya me queda poco para terminarlo! Bueno nos estamos viendo en otra historia besos los quieroo! Arigato por leer!

Ahhh otra cositaa mi facebook es gimena vilas si quieren agregenme! jajaja me gusta conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos! ahora si sayonaraaa!


End file.
